Hars Adan
|} :“'' Oh wow, you must've had a lot of mental baggage on your hands, didn't you? I feel that too. All the time”''— Hars Adan =The Pilot= A New Yorker of German-American descent, Hars Adan was initially little more than a technophile NEET after dropping out of private high school. Years would pass with this lifestyle, idly browsing imageboards until a pod crashed right where the comptuer she was using was during suitfall, destroying her hands in the process, with little choice but to enter it and create her suit and become a Hybrid. She would then later join Hanse Behörde as an assassin-hacker, however doing so would only induce stress and consecutive depression in her due to strenuous work, diplomacy efforts, but most of all, sexual harassment. This stress would only intensify after the European Federation kicked Hanse out of Europe, leading Hars to take residence from her faction-issued penthouse to a dingy apartment in Chicago, however after the worst of the event had waned, she returned to a Hanse dorm in Switzerland. Personality Technophile with a passing interest in politics. Easygoing and cheerful, however the stress put upon her by working for Hanse has made her more outwardly tired and ill-tempered. This has also caused her to be quite the alcoholic, frequenting bars, taverns, and the like. Obsessed with action movies, giving her the inclination to explosively detonate anything she controls through her hacking as a means of elimination or disposal. Often forgets she's an elf, as she made herself so just so the increase in physique would rid her of any back problems, along with further compatibility with her Ronin Visor. the extended youth that comes with the Hybridization nanites. Appearance 6'0". Elven ears. Pale skin. Blue eyes that often look like they're glowing. Straight, waist-length black hair that's almost always unkempt. Jet black, cybernetic, augmented hands given by her suit after they had been incidentally destroyed by it's pod, technically making the suit a part of her as well. Often wears her suit in public due to it's unassuming nature, but also wears business casual on the side with her collapsed suit on her at all times. Japanese H-cup. Relations & Allies Little as of yet, however has grown a bit of an attachment to her fellow elves. =The Suit= The Symione is esentially a multi-pieced suit comprised of a business suit, an overlying coat, Hars' cybernetic hands, and a fully concealing helmet with a large, multi-colored neon visor, and a mask vaguely resembling a set of animal teeth. The business suit interfaces with the rest of the suit, as well as containing a retractable shock-emitting wristblade. The coat is the suit's main source of energy, while also containing a plasma shield and a worm platform tentacle. The visor is a veritable scanning and hacking suite containing every available HUD sensor and wireless Comms interface, while also directly connecting with Hars' hands, allowing her to make hand gestures to perform the aforementioned hacking among other things. Under the suit's coat is a set of fist-sized orbs that, when activated, unpack into either scout drones or mechanic specialized scavenger drones, the former used for reconnaissance and surveillance, the latter used for salvaging technology to construct into various objects, most prominently explosives. When the suit is not in use, it collapses into a ring placed on one of Hars' fingers, to fool people that she's already married to someone to avoid harrassment. Suit Crunch Player Name/Callsign: Hars Pilot Name: Hars Adan Suit Name: Symione Faction: Hanse Behorde - Agent (+6 DEX roll, +2 TECH roll) Serial: HBXS-SHA Predator Mesh Class -Stats- HP: 25 DEX: 5 DUR: 0 POW: 8 REC: 11 SPD: 3 STR: 1 Dodge Bonus: +8 AA: 9 POW regain rate: 2.75 DEX rolls: +11 Dodge: +25 Melee: +19 TECH rolls: +12 Scan: +17 Hack: +22 Abilities: Assassinate Blackout Agent Shroud (15) Predator (+2 Dodge, +5 Scan, Natural Weapons) Features: (FREE) Natural Weapons (5) Adhesion AI: (10) Hacker (+10 Hacking) UI: (10) Brainwave Harness (+5 DEX roll) HUD: (0) Suit Status (5) Hawkeye (10) Tremorsense (10) Thermal Vision (10) Radar/Sonar Comms: (0) Radio Transmitter (10) Command Link (10) Comm Buoy (10) Worm Port (10) FSOT (15) Terminal (15) Coprocessor (15) Defense Maze (10) Logic Virus Weapons: (FREE) Sword Weapons (DAM:4 ACC:8 AR:6 DEX:+27) Drones: (10) 2x Scout Drone (20) 2x Scavenger Drone Drone Upgrades: (20) 2x Scavenger Drone: Mechanic Upgrades: (0) Environmental Controls (10) Cyber Brain (10) Technician (+10 TECH Roll) (20) Capacitor I+II (+6 POW) (20) Solar Panels + Photo-Aug (+6 REC) (5) Aurulent Capacitor (+1 POW) (5) Collapsible I (10) Optical Camoflauge (15) Structural Enhancement (10) Engineering Kit Nanites: (5) Hybridization Total: 330 Category:Hanse Behörde Category:Mesh Category:PACYOA: TE